Andoura
Andoura is the oldest and smallest of the four human dominions of Auvrum. Because of its remoteness, Andoura is very unlike other human regions. Andoura is not made up of kingdoms and countries, but is instead a conglomeration of independent and associative city states. While specific laws and traditions do vary from city to city, Andoura is overall incredibly diverse and liberal, which is a drastic departure from the feudalistic hierarchies of the east. Andoura is regarded as a slice of heaven in a conflict ridden world, and people from all corners of Nienna migrate there seeking better lives. Despite its smaller populations and loose structure, Andoura remains independent through a combination of isolation, cooperation and magical might. The world's most renowned wizard colleges are all located in Andoura, and the reach of the Planar Gods is much more powerful in this area. Andourans also choose to work with their non-human neighbors rather than to conquer them, which has fostered many powerful alliances and advanced their societies in multitudes of ways. With the exception of Paav and its allies, the cities of Andoura have never waged war against one another. Conflict with the savage races is still common however, so military might is still a necessity. Andoura is named for Tomas Andoura, the human explorer who led his pioneers across Auvrum to the region and founded Westfall. The Andoura Family still governs the city to this day. History Notable Cities Andoura is composed of hundreds of sizable cities, but most of the power in the region is held by these few city-states. With the exception of Paav, these cities are known as the Silvered Union. * Westreach - The most populous and impressive city in the world, and the de facto capital of the region. * Delta - A mercantile maritime city that serves as the gateway between Westreach and Oaen's Vale * Gallenport - A halfling dominated reflection of Westreach, built around the fabled birthplace of the race. * Amarr - A military focused bastion that fuses south-eastern tradition with the new. * Paav - An isolationist city constructed along the guidelines of south-eastern philosophies. * Canis - Mercantile city that stands at the forefront of naval prowess, worldwide trade, and exploration. * Greywall - A former military stronghold that struggles to maintain it's closeness with Andouran policies. * Segwood - A river based, mostly gnome city that is surprisingly militant. * Ivywood - Trade hub that sits at the crossroads of four cities. Many other notable non-human cities can be found scattered around the area. Though often equally impressive and powerful, they do not necessarily represent standard Andouran policies, or take direct part in the political arena. * Ergyth - An ancient and impenetrable Dwarven stronghold, where none may enter, and none may leave. * Cynzryxx - The ceremonial breeding grounds of the Cynzryxxian Centaurs. * Tsabk - * Darvtek - Home of the Darvik Dwarves, and former member of the Silver Union. * Orinore - The now-deserted former home of the fallen Orinorian Dwarves. * Marvaln * Belgak Notable Regions Though considered a human dominated realm, Andoura is home to many other races. While there have been a few scuffles over the years, for the most part, the non-savage races of the area happily coexist with one another. While these areas may have a notable amount of peoples inhabiting it, they are not completely urbane, and are most certainly shared with other monstrous races and creatures. Major Geographic Features and residents. * Asheratius - Vast, arid plateau unsuitable for large scale settlements. Home to the nomadic Bhuka and Asherati. * Titan's Ridge - An immense, indomitable mountain range that stretches for thousands of miles. Blood Orcs are the main resident, but many different creatures make it their home. * Oaen's Vale - An expansive and fertile lowland that the Valley Gnomes have called home for thousands of years. * Galan's Horn - A wide peninsula that is considered the birthplace of Halflings. * Thickewood - A mystical forest that conceals many hidden magical creatures, some being intelligent and benevolent. * Tikkaras - Small and ancient mountain range that was once the home of millions of Dwarves. Is now only occupied by the seclusive Ergythian Dwarves and the cruel Drow. * Oura - The ancient and inaccessible home of the secretive Grey Elves. * Seton's Clutch - A small, iron rich peninsula that was once the home of the Blackscale Lizardfolk. * The Black Morass - A fetid, noxious swamp that the Blackscales now inhabit. * Gustdale - A windswept plain filled to the brim with goblinoids. * Sheerwater Coast - The jagged coastline surrounding Montalaar's bay where Troglodytes and Sahuagin hide and plot. * Lysrum - A vast plain that stretches nearly half the width of Auvrum. Home to the nomadic Catfolk and the murderous Gnolls. * The Dusty Bluffs - The sandblasted lowlands south of Titan's Ridge. Many old and new Hill Dwarf nations reside there. * Cynzryxxian Peninsula - A dense and primal forest, untouched by humans. The Cynzryx Centaurs keep it that way. * Duskwater Bay - A murky and unusually deep bay that leads deep into The Frostfingers. * Montalaar's Bay - Shallow and easily traversable bay that sees abundant trade and travel. * Naavian Bay - Paavian dominated body of water that is a hotbed of piracy.